


My Life as a Teenage Robot: Liar Liar Butt on Fire

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Jenny knew lying would get her in trouble, but it had seemed worth it at the time.Starts after my storyMy Life as a Teenage Robot: Bully Bashing.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	My Life as a Teenage Robot: Liar Liar Butt on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> **  
>   
> Summary:  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>  Jenny knew lying would get her in trouble, but it had seemed worth it at the time.  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Starts after my story _My Life as a Teenage Robot: Bully Bashing._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Flying back home now that she’d conquered the Crust Cousins, Jenny Wakeman felt considerably better now. That victory had almost made the whole humiliating day she’d gone through worth it.

Almost.

As she was heading home though, it occurred to her that her mom would probably set the nerves on her butt back to pain once she was home. After all, it had only been put on tickle under the pretense that she was going to fight something threatening the town.

So, she figured she might as well enjoy this while she can.

Flying low, she touched herself down on a lamppost. “Alright,” she said to herself while reaching hand back towards her rump, which was covered only by the pink miniskirt the Crust Cousins had lent her, “let’s have some fun.”

Grabbing her left buttock, Jenny felt a happy, squirmy feeling begin to race through her body from her rear. 

“Heheheheh!” Her hips squirmed as she kept her hand on her butt to keep the sensation growing. “HehehahahHAHAAAA!” Throwing her head back as she laughed, Jenny was soon forced to take her hand off of her butt as she started to lose her balance. “HeheHA! WhoahaHAH!” 

As she flipped over, still giggling a little from leftover signals being process from the nerves, she grabbed onto the lamppost and pulled herself back up.

“Heh, guess I should be a little more careful about this.” Adjusting herself, she made it so that she was resting o the post with her pale thighs. “And I might as well have something funny to look at while I’m at it.” Zooming in with her optics and zeroing in with her auditory system, XJ-9 set her focus on the Crust Cousin’s position while scooting forward that that her ticklish buttocks were on the lamppost. “Hahahaha!”

-

Brit and Tiff, still in their black bras, Tiff’s purple thong, and Brit’s Unions Jack panties, the crust Cousins were attracting a lot of eyes, cameras, and laughter from their peers below as people entered ad exited the mall.

No surprise, as it wasn’t every day (or ever before) that one saw them in brutal hanging wedgies with the front of their underwear tied tightly around their wrists and their butts burning red from spankings.

“YYYYRRRR! Why does thissss hurt soooo baddd?!” Tiff whined, squirming and giving a sniffle as the tears on her face started to dry. “AND WILL ONE OF YOU HELP US DOWN ALREADY?!” she yelled to the crowd below them.

“No chance!” One girl’s voice called back, causing more laughter from the audience. 

“Uuggghh, T-tiff…” Brit said, getting her cousin’s attention, “I hate to, OOWW, say this but-t-t-t…” She stuttered and bit her lip for a moment as a breeze hit her and made her sway in her wedgie.

“AHHOW! Stupid wind!” Tiff complained, legs kicking as she swayed as will and her chafing worsened.

“I, AGH, I think we need to get ourselves down!” Brit squeaked out hurriedly.

Tiff’s mind slowly worked out what her quiet was saying and she let out a sorrowful sob as she understood. “Ohohooohhh nooo!”

Wanting to get down already, Brit began tugging her wrists up. “OWW!” The action pulled on her panties and the chafing that resulted immediately had her biting her lip as she kept tugging. “HYYYMMM!”

Whimpering, Tiff began to follow Brit’s lead. “I can’t believe I’m doin’ thiiiIIIIIISSSSS!” Her voice turned into a squeal and a hiss as she began pulling up on her panties to stretch them further. “OOOWWWIIIEEEE!”

Hearing a few faint popping sounds from the cotton threads of her panties, Bit squealed out, “AAAYYYEEE TH-THIIIINK-K-K IT’SSSSS WORKIIIINNGGHHAAAAHH!” Kicking her legs down to bounce herself, she heard her panties beginning to tear bit by bit. “OW! OWWWOOOHHH! AGGHHH!” 

Finally, her panties ripped and she feel out of her wedgie, landing on the platform of the mall’s sign and groaning in agony as her buttocks clenched and unclenched in pain.

“GYYYAAAHHHH!” ***CRASH*** “AHHOOWWW!” Tiff groaned before whimpering after suffering the same fate and landing right on her cousin.

Well, at least now they could climb down from the sign.

-

“HAHAHAHEEHAHAHEHA! HOOOHAHAHA!” Jenny clutched her sides as she sat on the sign, howling with laughter caused mostly from her butt’s being nerves from being constantly retriggered but also a little from watching the Crust Cousin’s. Drop of hydraulic fluid escaped the corners of her optics as she enjoyed herself.

However, her laughter stopped as something in her nerves’ signals changed.

Instead of the ticklish sensation that had her butt happily squirming on her seat she now felt… “PAAAAIIINNN!” she screamed, shoving her butt, and herself, off of the lamppost as a feeling comparable to a high voltage taser assaulted her metal glutes.

And, unfortunately, this sudden reaction caused her to fall down from the post right onto her rear bumper.

“GYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHH!” Rolling onto her stomach and shaking as she waited for the pain the recede from her butt, jenny realized that her mom must have switched the dial back to the pain setting. “Oh noooo…”

-

Hesitantly, Jenny approached her front door and placed her hand on the knob before turning. With her nerves having been set back onto pain, she had a feeling she wasn’t going to like what was waiting for her o the other side.

Taking a breath of air in through her filters for courage, Jenny slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside. Closing the door behind her, she made her way down the hall and, just as she was passing by the living room entrance, her mom’s voice stopped her. “X. J. Nine!”

 _Uhoh, her stern voice._ Jenny though while nervously turning towards her mother sitting on the couch. “Ummm… hey, mom!”

“There are no flying snakes shooting lasers.” Nora said, voice still stern.

Forcing a smile, Jenny said, “Uhhh, yeah, I totally got rid of them.”

Momentarily pinching the bridge of her nose, Nora replied, “Allow me to rephrase that: there WERE no flying snakes shooting laser.” As jenny opened her mouth to try and refute that, her mother cut her off. “And before you waste any more time with this nonsense, need I remind you that my lab has police scanners, radio, radar, and a TV that gets every news station on the planet.”

Fake smile falling, Jenny glumly answered, “No, mother.”

“Good. Now…” Nora trailed off with a confused look overtaking her stern expression upon seeing the pink fabric Jenny was wearing around her waist. “Why are you wearing that and what happened to your normal skirt?”

“Ummmm… It got… damaged…” Jenny said truthfully, face acquiring a blue blush as she remembered just how it got damaged.

Nora sighed. “Lying and breaking your skirt, which I see you neglected to bring back the remains of, in the same day, XJ-9?! Honestly, sometimes I wonder if your CPU needs repairs.”

“I’m sorry, mom.”

“Oh, not yet you’re not, young lady.” Nora said before pointing at the coffee table in the room. “Hands on the table.”

Now it was Jenny’s turn to look confused. “Huh?”

“Hands on the table!” Nora repeated with more frustration this time. “And keep them there!”

“Right, yes, ma’am!” Jenny replied frightfully while rushing over to and bending over the table to place her hands on it.

Getting behind her daughter, Nora brought down Jenny’s skirt with a single tug, letting it fall to the robot girl’s ankles and expose her painted-on blue high cut panties. The teenage robot began to tremble, having a good idea of what was about to happen to her.

Sure enough, Nora took a single finger and tapped it against a nerve on Jenny’s left buttock. “GEEEEYYYYOOWWWWWW!” Her butt wiggled and squirmed as she, obeying her mother, kept her hands on the table, now clenching the edges tightly enough to dig her fingers into the metal it was composed of.” AHHAHOOWWWIIEEE! PLEEEAASSSE! MEEERRRRCCCYYYYY!”

Ignoring her daughter’s howling, Nora took out a small round magnet and stuck it to the bottom nerve on XJ-9’s right butt cheeks.

“EEEEYYYOOOOOOOOOWWWIIIEEEE! WAAAAHHHHHHHH!”

Taking her finger off the left cheek and adding a magnet to that one as well as her daughter began to go from screaming to bawling, Nora said, “I’ll be back to take those off in a few minutes.”

“MINUITESSSSSS!” shrieked Jenny, falling over onto the table with her pain-filled rear end raised up. “OWWWOWWWIIIEE! PLEEEEHEEASSSSSSE! NAAHHHT THAT LONG!” Her rump already felt like it was getting roasted on the sun. “PLEEEEEAASSSEE, MOMMMYYYYY!”

Popping in some earplugs, Nora headed into the kitchen to heat up some dinner. And with any luck, her daughter will have learned a valuable lesson about honesty by the time dinner was warm. Which she did.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml776555401']=[] 


End file.
